family_farm_seasidefandomcom-20200214-history
Trees
Overall Crops and Fruits from Trees are the backbone of the game. They are used as ingredients in Machines, in the Kitchen and almost all other Buildings. In the end the products can be traded for fish Bait or Pet Food. Tree fruits and products (trees may produce leaves, flowers and other products as well) are stored in the Barn. If you recive them from Gifts, you can find them in the Gift Box under All or Barn Stored. You can only help Neighbors by watering trees with unripe fruits, you can not harvest when the fruits are ripe. Trees bring some extra foods which can't be planted on plowed land (plots). Getting Trees Trees cost Coins, RC or TC and Space and they can be bought in the Store under Trees, Mystery Store (from Green Mystrons), Special Deals, Buddy Neighbors Flee Markets or from Discounts (real money). You can also get them from the Lucky Wheel by chance. If you get a Tree from a place other than the store, you can find it in the Gift Box (gift symbol to the right) under All or Map Object. When a Tree is selected you can place it on any empty space and when you are happy with the placement you tap the green check mark. Once the tree is bought it starts to produce fruits or other products. Picking To Harvest the Fruits (they can only be harvested when they are ripe) you can: *Tap on the tree. This method can be slow if you have many ripe trees and if you tap fast and uncarefully you may use Watering Cans by accident. *Tap at a ripe crop so a sickle appears and then tapping the sickle and swiping to harvest the crop and then continue to swipe the sickle over trees with ripe fruit so the fruits gets picked. This method is FAST and SPECIFIC. *Tap on the Cropinator (has to be bought first) and choose Pick. All trees with ripe fruits/products are then picked for 10 Gallons of Gasoline. Speed up ripening You can speed up the ripening of the tree products using Farm Aides that can be bought at the Store or received from different kinds of Gifts, Quests and Achievements. *Watering Can reduces the ripening time by 25% (the time is cut immediately and the fruit/product gets to the next stage of ripening). Access by tapping a tree and then the copper coloured watering can to the lower left. *Super Watering Can instantly grow the fruit/product to ripe no matter what ripening stage the tree had at the time. Access by tapping a tree and then the purple watering can with a star to the upper right. *Rain reduces the growing time by 25% for ALL crops and trees at the same time (the time is cut immediately and the crops and tree fruits gets to the next stage of ripening). Access by tapping the Gift icon to the right, there you can find it under All or under Usable Gift (red and white box with arrow pointing down). *Thunderstorm reduces the growing time by 50% for ALL crops and trees at the same time (the time is cut immediately and the crops and tree fruits gets to the next stage of ripening). Access by tapping the Gift icon to the right, there you can find it under All or under Usable Gift (red and white box with arrow pointing down). *Rainbow Rain instantly grow ALL the crops and tree fruits to ripe no matter what ripening stage they had at the time. Access by tapping the Gift icon to the right, there you can find it under All or under Usable Gift (red and white box with arrow pointing down). Trees on the Seaside Farm Cost is to buy the tree/bush and not per product. Time in hours. Value is what the product can be sold for in the Barn. Trees on the Island Farm In the Island Farm some things in the Store are locked until you get enough Development Points (Dev Points). You can get the Development Points by finishing quests or by completing Helicopter Orders. The amount of trees is limited (different limits for different trees) but the limit is extended when the amount of useful land is expanded by buying new Land Plots. Fruit Tree The cost for a fruit tree gets higher for every tree bought of that specific tree type. Wood Tree To cut the wood from the trees you need a saw for each tree, the Crosscut Saw cuts one product each time while the Electric Saw cuts two products. Cost is the price to buy one tree. Number of Product is the number of products that can be collected from one tree before the tree disappears and you have to buy a new tree. Time in hours for the tree to (re)grow. Cost/Prod is the tree cost devided by number of products minus 25 Coins for the Crosscut Saw needed to cut of the wood (Cost/Nr of Prod - 25). Value/Prod is what the product can be soled for in the Barn. Profit/Prod is the profit you get from each product (Value/Prod - Cost/Prod (cost includs -25 for the Crosscut Saw)). Profit/Hr is the profit per product divided by the growth time in hours (Profit/Prod / Time). |} Category:Store Category:Tree